Genaro D. Rio/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a crime lord he has a high authority over thousands of crimes and gangs, now among the Hakuri pirates. He holds a rank among the common members of the crew and detachments and goblins. Genaro would have appeared to have the average build and the attributes with that of a man his age. Swordsmanship Genaro is an expert at sword play he has shown to use a fencing style, similar to Brooks and with his years of experience is able to match that of Brook and other swordsman. He has shown to have been able to put down even the most common of trash and such, cutting through even a wooden table with little effort. His greatest feat with a sword was going up against Sechs. Who had used a six sword style, Genaro was able to give several strikes and with on final strike, he had put down Sechs with these series of attacks. Marksmanship As a man of elegance and nobility, he seemed to have been trained by some of the best marksmen of the time. He has shown to use a pistol very well, his favorite past time is through the use of holding down his victim and shooting them in the head. Shooting at his opponents, he uses both his speed and hiding from return fire making him a very hard opponent to find. Weapons Genaro has several weapons in which he uses for both combat and many other situations, the first weapon of chose is a rapier. It has a golden hilt and handle, the blade is a finely polished steel and seastone folded into the blade. He has a small set of chains of the end of the hilt, with a oak sheath to hold the blade whenever he isn't using it. The next weapon he uses a flask in which he seems to have a liquid that he pours over both his opponents and his blade, then striking a match. He tosses it onto his blade or opponent, thus set it or them on fire. He also is a marksmen so as such, he uses a pair of beautifully made pistols. He is seen keeping them a holster on his belt, one on each side of his hip and with his sword sheath. Fighting Style His main style is with his sword using the fencing style much like Brook does. However often Genaro will pour the liquid from his flask and strike a match, to make his blade catch on fire. So this add damage to his opponents and could possibly start a fire, but most of the time he seems to be more of a passive look to his style. He sends the subordinates, such as the gang members, crew members or the goblins into battle for him. But whenever he steps into battle he is said to be on the same level as a captain level Marine or such. Haki Genaro has the use of Kenbunshoku in which he has manipulated his own senses to the point of predicting his own opponents or allies movements, to see what he can stay a step ahead of others. This often is what makes him a hard opponent to read, Busoshoku as well. Genaro has the use of putting a barrier of haki around his body in order to for it to gain less chance of an injury. He was able to go up against both Warts and Zwei, coming out with only a few injures here and there, but what have be fatal to a normal man. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages